


Markson Drabbles

by riottkick



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: Drabbles. Feel free to RequestI first posted this on Wattpad





	Markson Drabbles

Mark was ready to do this, even though he was extremely nervous. It wasn't like him to make the first move, but he felt as if Jackson was actually the one. He thought his boyfriend was the most beautiful guy around, and he was starting to love him.

"Watcha thinking about, babe?" Jackson asked, and Mark came back to reality. He didn't want to give out the surprise, but he thought if he didn't do it now, it wouldn't get done. 

"I'm thinking about you, Jackson." Mark admitted, hiding his face so his boyfriend wouldn't see him blushing. 

"Aw, what about me?" 

Without saying a word, Mark leaned in and kissed Jackson. "I was thinking about that." Mark admitted, and Jackson smiled.

"I'm glad you thought about that, Mark." Jackson said before kissing Mark back.

Mark was happy he decided to kiss Jackson when he did.


End file.
